The Twelve Days of My Street
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Miranda is moving in with her high school friends for the holidays. But when she falls in love with Zane himself, well... things are going to get crazy as matchmaker Kawaii Chan jumps in!
1. Day 1: The Arrival

**Hey Guys! Summer here!**

 **Today, I want to start up a My Street Story!**

 **I wrote this one for a while and think it's finally time for me to share it!**

 **For Vanessa, who showed me My Street and Aphmau and got me into it.**

 **Now, here's the story!**

Chapter 1: Day 1- Arrivals

Garroth, Aaron, Zane, Travis, Dante, and Laurence entered Aphmau's house to see Kawaii~Chan in the middle of freaking out.

"Kawaii, what's..." asked Laurence

"SOMEBODYSTOLEOURCOUCHANDIDON'TKNOWWHOORWHATTODOAND-" Kawaii yelled as Katlyn walked downstairs.

"Kawaii... calm down." Katelyn told Kawaii. "Now, what happened?"

Kawaii pulled Katelyn to the living room, the boys following behind. Kawaii pointed to a bed lying where the couch should be.

"Don't you see? Someone stole out couch and replaced it with a bed!" she yelled.

"How would somebody do that?" asked Laurence.

"Why would somebody do that?" asked Zane.

"Say, where's Aphmau?" asked Dante.

"I don't know. She was gone this morning." Katelyn told him. "Do you guys know?"

Then there was a panic as all the boys ran to the phone to call Aphmau- just as she walked through the door.

"Aphmau! Thank goodness!" exclaimed Aaron. "Where were you?"

The other boys looked over at her.

"I was picking up our guest, remember?" Aphmau told them. "I gave Travis a note."

"Wait, you didn't give me a-" Travis said, feeling around in his left jeans pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Oh wait- it was in my other pocket." The boys started to close in around poor Travis. "He, he... whoops." Travis said nervously before taking off up the stairs, four angry boys right after him.

"Good luck with that!" Katelyn called to Travis.

"KATLYN! WE HAVE TO SAVE TRAVIS!" exclaimed Kawaii, pulling Katelyn up the stairs.

Miranda entered the house. "Wow," she said. "It's almost like it's been ages since I've been here. Then again, it's like only yesterday I went to your house for a sleepover. So, this is your new home?"

"Miranda- welcome to my humble home." Aphmau told her.

"It's beautiful." Miranda said, looking around.

"Oh, and a few more things- you know all your friends from high school?" Aphmau asked her "Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn live here, they'll be your roomates... and the boys live right down the street. Aaron, Garroth, Dante, and Travis are here right now, actually... they're upstairs..."

CRASH!

"Um... rearranging the furnature. "

"TRAVIS! Get back here!" yelled Garroth.

"I swear, when I get my hands on you..." yelled Aaron.

"Run Travis!" yelled Kawaii.

"Yes, because it would be horrible if something happened to you!" Katelyn yelled, sarcastically.

"They get really competitive." explained Aphmau to Miranda.

Suddenly, Travis bolted down the stairs, Garroth and Laurence hot on his tail. He ran down the hallway before Laurence tackled Travis.

"I got him!" yelled Laurence.

Dante, Katelyn, and Kawaii bolted down after him. But before anyone could do anything, they noticed Miranda and Aphmau.

"Miranda!" squealed Kawaii.

"Kawaii~Chan!" squealed Miranda. The two best friends hugged.

"It seems like ages! And Katelyn, you and Kawaii look like quite the young women! Garroth, you grew so tall! You where only what, 4' 2" in high school? Laurence, you look like quite the warrior! And Dante, you... look nice. I missed you all so much! Where's Travis?" Miranda said to her friends.

Miranda looked down and saw Travis, who had been knocked unconscious on the ground.

"Travis? Wake up..." Miranda told Travis.

Travis opened his eyes and looked at Miranda.

"Are you okay? Say something." Miranda asked him.

"I think I died and went to heaven... because I'm looking at an angel." Travis said.

"Glad you're okay. Great to see you!" Miranda exclaimed, helping him up.

Zane ran down the stairs and turned.

"Did you get him?" he asked. Then he saw Miranda.

"Oh... hello."

"Zane, this is Miranda. She'll be joining us through New Year's." Aphmau told him.

"Hi. You must be Zane. I don't think I met you at all in high school... I must have not run into you." Miranda said.

"Yeah... I mean...yes... I mean... oh forget it!" Zane said, shaking her hand and stepping a bit behind Garroth.

"Guys, now that you've all been introduced, I just want to tell you one last thing... please promise me you won't tackle anyone in the future!" Aphmau told her friends.

"We'll try... at least." Zane told her.

"Great! Miranda, you'll be staying with Kawaii in her room. I'll help you with your bags." Aphmau said, taking her suitcase.

"I got you beautiful." Dante said, taking Miranda's backpack off her shoulders.

"We're going to be roomates!" squealed Kawaii. "I'll show you what my room looks like!"

Kawaii pulled Miranda up the stairs to her room, Aphmau followed behind with her suitcase and Dante with her backpack.

"She's quite the woman, huh Zane?" asked Laurence, nudging him.

"Uh oh, someone's in love..." Garroth teased gently.

"Guys I'm not in... oh forget it!" Zane exclaimed, turning red and running out the door.

 **Before we continue, here's something to know about Miranda:**

 **Hair: Brown, in a short pixie cut hidden with a very hot pink cap.**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Likes: soccer, winter, horror movies, romance movies, cooking**

 **Dislikes: cheaters (pretty much it. She's quite levelheaded.)**

 **Outfit: red sweater, jean skirt, black leggings, black flats, long sleeved blue shirt**

 **She is also part werewolf with ears that poke out of her hat and a tail.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. Day 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2: Day 2- A Handful of Memories

The next day, Miranda was sleeping in a little later. So when the boys came in, they where greeted by Aphmau, who told them she was still asleep in the room she was sharing with Kawaii-chan.

"She's still asleep?" asked Garroth.

"Well, she sleeps like a rock. I rember the sleepovers... first one to fall asleep." Aphmau told them.

"My little princess..." Dante said.

Miranda opened the door and walked down the stairs in her pink pajamas with a teddy bear goodie and clutching a worn out sock monkey.

"I am not your princess Dante! And I never will be!" she told him.

"Normally..." Aphmau told the boys.

"You still sleep with a stuffed animal?" asked Travis, gesturing to Miranda's sock monkey.

"Yeah...so?" asked Miranda, throwing the sock monkey somewhere in the hallway. Then she looked to her watch. "Is it already ten? I didn't mean to sleep that late...oh...hi Zane." Miranda blushed a little.

"Hi." Zane responded. The two looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I... I like your pajamas." Zane said after a few nervous seconds.

"Oh... probably should change... catch you later." Miranda replied, blushing a little harder and running to the bathroom to get changed. She stopped to pick up her sock monkey.

"I'm so sorry Captain Fiuffles..." she told the sock monkey as she walked to the bathroom.

"Well...um...see you around..." Zane told her. The group stared at Zane.

"That reminds me... I have to go water my car... I mean plants!" Zane said, trying to make a nervous excuse.

"It's December and there's a foot of snow outside." pointed out Travis.

"Well...I have an indoor garden." Zane quickly said.

"I never knew you had a..." asked Garroth.

"Well, I better get started on one, got to go to the plant store!" Zane intrupted, running out the door.

Katelyn and Kawaii, who had been standing in the kitchen listening to the conversation, discussed the matter among themselves.

"That was the worst excuse of all history of worst excuses." Katelyn scoffed.

"Kawaii-chan thinks that Zane-Chan's nervous because he found his true love!" Kawaii piped up. "and Kawaii-chan knows that Miranda-Chan calls Zane-Chan her senpai!"

"She does what?" asked Katelyn.

"Well, Miranda~Chan has had a crush on Zane~Chan since high school!" exclaimed Kawaii, eyes sparkling.

"Well, besides Aphmau, Miranda was the one who was really nice to him." Katelyn said. "High school is also the reason Miranda hates Dante."

"What did I do?" asked Dante. "I didn't hurt her!"

"Sasha at prom night?" asked Garroth.

"Well... there was that..." said Dante.

Kawaii-chan thought a little bit on when Zane Meg Miranda...

* * *

Flashback, 9th Grade.

Zane was walking to class when two girls passed by. One bumped him by accident, causing Zane to drop his binder.

"Hey!" Zane snapped at the girl, causing her to turn around.

"Sorry... my bad..." said the girl, picking up the binder and handing it back to him.

Zane looked and saw a girl. Her hair was covered by a red baseball cap and she had a backpack slung over one shoulder. She wore the regular school uniform and had green eyes.

To Zane, she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

Zane snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh... thanks..." he said, hoping he wasn't turning red.

"Come on Miranda! We'll miss the tour!" the second girl exclaimed, tugging on the girl's sleeve.

"Oh, sorry. Here." Miranda said, handing Zane his binder. "Nice ponies."

Miranda was half dragged away from Zane by her friend to a group of soon to be freshmen.

Zane looked down at his binder, which had a picture of some ponies from the show _My Little Horsey_. He looked back at the freshmen, then walked away.

The next day, Zane was walking down the hallway when Miranda walked up to him, holding a thick packet of papers.

"Hi! Are you..." Miranda said, glancing down at the top sheet. "Zane Romeave?"

"Yes, and what do you-" asked Zane.

"We'll then, hi! My name is Miranda Bianca Bradley, former resident of Idaho, Wisconsin, England, Scotland, Japan, and Florida! I have a military father and one older brother named Balto. Just moved here two weeks ago and you are my new not alone buddy! Am I talking too much, because it feels like-" Miranda interrupted.

"Yes. Yes you are- wait a second... weren't you supposed to get Garroth?" asked Xane.

"Your older brother? Yeah, but he just went home sick, so... they passed me down to you! Next of kin! That's what I learned in Ireland. Went there too, but only for three months." Miranda added. "Fun fact I was born in this town! Oh, and I take cheerleading! I can't wait to see the school! Are not alone buddies supposed to give a tour because I can manage most of the stuff myself if I know the school-"

"I will pay you five bucks to shut up." Zane told her.

Miranda stopped talking.

"Thank you. Now right this-" Zane started to say.

"When do I get my money?" asked Miranda. "Oh right... shutting up!"

A full school day of Miranda forgetting to be quiet and intervening some related question and/or comment later...

"Oh my Irene! You are so annoying!" exclaimed Zane as Miranda exited the school nuilding, still following him.

"Balto says that all the time!" added Miranda, her spirit not broken.

"And that marks the end of our tour. Any questions?" asked Zane. "Without going into some unrelated life story?"

"No. Thanks and bye!" Miranda exclaimed, skipping off to the football field.

"Oh Irene she was annoying." Zane muttered. "Wait... she's going to the- that's where Gene and his friends hang out! Oh no..."

Zane took off after Miranda.

Meanwhile...

Gene was finishing up the Shadow Knights logo when Miranda walked up.

"Hi! I'm Miranda- um, I don't think you should be spray painting the bleachers..." Miranda said, seeing what Gene was doing while being careful not to step in the mud in front of her.

Gene looked at her.

"Excuse me but-" he told her before seeing her. His cruel smile formed. "Oh... I see... want to be a Shadow Knight?" Gene asked her.

"Sure! Is it a club? I love clubs! What do I need to do? Make an audition, sing a song, do a cheer routine..." asked Miranda.

Gene's friends approached. Seeing what he was doing, they exchanged evil smiles. One of them pulled out a camera.

"Just do one thing... turn around." Gene told Miranda. "We're going to do a trust fall... see how much you trust us."

"Okay!" Miranda agreed, turning around.

"Three, two, one, and... fall!" exclaimed Gene.

Miranda fell backwards, Gene moved out of the way, and Miranda landed in the puddle of mud. Gene and his friends laughed.

"Okay, trust fall fail!" Miranda exclaimed, getting up and laughing along with them.

Gene and his friends stopped laughing. This clearly was not the reaction they had expected. So, they moved onto a different strategy.

"Say... nice hat. Can I see it?" asked Gene.

"Thanks... but you get a good view from here." Miranda said, sounding nervous.

"Only a minute... just for a game of... keepaway! Go long!" Gene yelled, taking the cap off a Miranda's head and tossing it to another friend. Then he looked at Miranda.

Miranda didn't have long hair... if any left. What was left was short and stuck out in whisps of caramel brown. In some areas, there was no hair at all. Even her werewolf ears had missing patches of gray.

"Oh my gosh..." Gene said, then laughing., amused. The friend with the camera started taking pictures. Or that's what she tried to do before Zane ran in.

"Hey! Get back!" yelled Gene to Zane.

"No! You get back! Leave her alone!" yelled Zane. "She doesn't deserve this! At all!"

Gene looked at Zane, who looked incredibly angry, then turned to Miranda, who was so hurt and upset.

"She's not worth it." Gene said at last. "Let's go." Gene left, his friends following close behind.

"Hey... are you..." asked Zane.

"I have alopecia." Miranda told him. "My hair is falling out, and it's not growing back. It makes me look awful, I know... I'm just going to shave the rest of it off." Miranda sat down on the bleachers and put her head in her hands. "I look so ugly..." Miranda started to cry.

"No... you don't." Zane told her. He picked up her hat and handed it to her. "You are honesty the prettiest girl I've seen out of everyone. No one looks perfect. No one ever."

Miranda looked over at Zane.

"You're the nicest person I've met so far at this school." she told him. "You know...Spite the fact I'm annoying and cheerful, no one ever said hi to me or even smiled at me. But... you where so nice, standing up to those bullies for me... thank you."

"Do you... um..." Zane said, praying he wasn't turning red. "Want to walk home from school together?"

"Sure." Miranda said, standing up.

The two started to walk to their houses.

"I won't tell this to anyone." Miranda whispered to Zane.

"Just what I was going to say." Zane told her.

"You have long bangs." said Miranda.

"Well, I am blind in one eye..." Zane told her.

"Wait... seriously?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you get it?"

"Hey, we just met. Not telling you that."

"I'll pay you your money back..."

"Nice try."

* * *

Kawaii-chan smiled.

She was going to match make them so good.

Starting tomorrow.

 **For all girls struggling with bullying due hair loss due to alopecia or cancer...**

 **You look so beautiful. Never forget that.**

 **If anyone tells you otherwise, tell 'em you are beautiful. If they keep picking on you tell 'em Summer said you are and walk away.**

 **Because there isn't another person like you in this world or anywhere on this timeline.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. Day 3: The Cat

Chapter 3: The Cat:

 **Wow! A lot of you guys seem to really like the story! 3 favorites, 3 follows, and 5 reveiws! All of them positive! Thanks Zane Ro'meave87, Amysist Heart, CaptainMansBabyGirl, Guest, and ashley2018v!**

 **Now, I bring you day 3!**

Zane walked to Aphmau's house and knocked on the door. Kawaii-chan answered the door holding a bottle.

"Zane~coon! Kawaii-chan is happy to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Kawaii-chan. Have you seen Aphmau?" asked Zane.

"Aphmau~Suma went to go Christmas shopping with Miranda~Chan!" exclaimed Kawaii-chan, holding up the bottle.

"Kawaii-chan, what are you doing?" asked Zane nervously. Then Kawaii-chan doused Zane with what was in the bottle.

There was a puff of smoke...

 **[Author's Note: Zane Cat's thoughts will be in boldface print.]**

Zane looked up. He was... shorter. Then, he got a glimpse of himself on the trash can lid.

Yep, he was a cat alright.

 **Oh my Irene... KAWAII-CHAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**

Kawaii-chan giggled. "Trying to get Miranda-Chan to notice you!" she exclamied.

Zane Cat jumped on the railing.

 **Kawaii-chan! Change me back! NOW!**

Kawaii-chan walked back inside.

 **Great... well, I should at least try to find Aphmau... she'll know what to do...**

Zane Cat poised himself on the railing, jumped...

...and landed in the trash can.

Katelyn walked outside holding a container.

"Kawaii-chan! You forgot to put the lid on the trash! Again!" she exclaimed. "Well, might as well get rid of some of these old leftovers while I'm at it..."

 **Don't you even-**

Katelyn scraped out the old leftovers into the trash can and put the lid on.

 **This just gets better and better...**

* * *

About 2 hours later, Aphmau and Miranda came back. Both girls where laughing as they got out of Aphmau's car and got their bags out of the back.

"That was the busiest I've ever seen the mall." Aphmau said.

"That was so hetic... but so fun!" exclaimed Miranda as she and Aphmau went on the porch with their bags. Suddenly, laing was heard from the trash can.

"Oh no... a raccoon must have gotten in the trash again." groaned Aphmau. "I'll get-"

 **Help! Get me out of here! My tail's freezing off!** (Zane was yelling this, but it came out in a seris of meows insted.)

"It doesn't sound like a raccoon... there's meowing..." Miranda said. She opened the lid of the trash can and looked inside.

 **Finally! Wait a second...**

"Oh Aphmau! It's a cat! And it's adorable!" exclaimed Miranda.

 **Adorable?**

"Here kitty... come here..." Miranda said, holding out her hand. Zane Cat approched her carefully. Miranda lifted Zane Cat out if the trash can and held him carefully.

"Is it lost?" asked Miranda to Aphmau. Aphmau saw that Zane Cat definitely was the cat Miranda was holding and gave a little smile.

 **Tell her Aphmau! I don't care if it doesn't make sense! Just say it!**

"Actually... I think it's an stray. They come and go all the time." Aphmau replied. "Here, let me hold him."

 **Great friendship Aphmau.**

Miranda handed Aphmau Zane Cat. "Well, I think that either way, it needs a to get warmed up and a bath." Miranda announced. "It's pretty cold out today and it was in a trash can. As for its name... Fluffy!"

 **Oh Goodie.**

* * *

"That deer chased Travis up the tree and wouldn't leave for an hour, so we had to call animal control to get it to go away _and_ the fire department to get Travis down from the tree!" Katelyn finished and burst into laughter. The purple haired girl she was talking to laughed along.

"Do the phone call Dante had to make!" exclaimed the purple haired girl.

" 'Hello, fire department... my friend is stuck in a tree...' " Katelyn said in a boy voice, holding her hand to her ear like a telephone. " 'He got chased up there by a deer... yes, a deer. He's 21 miss... we were camping and he thought it was a reindeer... no, I swear this isn't a prank!' "

The purple haired girl burst into laughter again.

"Yeah. It's real funny til you nearly get rabies!" Travis exclaimed, very annoyed.

Miranda walked inside with the bags. She saw the girl and smiled.

"Amythist!" she squealed.

"Miranda!" squealed the girl.

Both friends hugged each other.

"You're so tall!" exclaimed Miranda, examining her friend. "What brings you to this street?"

"I'm moving in!" exclaimed Amythist. Miranda and her squealed at the excitement.

Aphmau entered the house, holding Zane Cat.

"Oh! Guys, I'd like you to meet Fluffy!" exclaimed Miranda as Aphmau handed Zane Cat back to her.

 **Oh Irene... everyone's here... Travis, Katelyn, Amythist... wait, she's here? I thought she moved!**

"Aw... he's so adorable!" exclaimed Travis. "Hi kitty! I'm Travis!"

"Where did you find him?" asked Katelyn.

"Trash can. He jumped out! I thought he was a raccoon!" Miranda replied with a laugh.

Kawaii-chan walked downstairs.

"Miranda-Chan! How was your shopping trip?" Kawaii-chan asked Miranda.

"Great! And guess what I found?" Miranda replied.

 **Kawaii-chan, I know what you did and I know you can understand me! Tell them what you did! Aphmau failed me and you're my only hope!**

"Kawaii-chan thinks that the cat you found is adorable!" Kawaii-chan exclaimed. "He's just like a little angel..."

 **Great. Just great.**

* * *

Miranda was giving Zane Cat a bath in the bathroom sink.

"You look so adorable right now!" Miranda said. "I am so taking a picture and sending it to everyone in my contacts!"

 **Oh great... I'm a cat and humiliated. What else could go wrong?**

"I like all cats, really." said Miranda to Zane. "I had a cat who looked sort of like you growing up... only his name was Leroy... he was my only friend for a very long time... especially when I switched schools. He was there for everything... when my mom died, when my dad started drinking, when I got bullied in high school, when I got alopecia... he was honestly the best cat in the world... but no pressure."

Miranda picked up Zane Cat from the sink and dried him off with a towel.

"I used to talk to cats, ya know. Guess I still do." she continued. "But I really like to tell them the secrets I never tell anyone... like this guy I have a little crush on. I've known him for years. He was my first kiss. He's kind of prickly... but he's very sweet. He's my best friend... but he doesn't like the topic friend much... I wish he was here. I'd look at him and say 'Zane Romeave, you are my best friend and I don't care what you say on friends because I really don't care.'"

Miranda finished drying off Zane Cat and walked to her room.

 **Miranda... you didn't have to hide it. You're my best friend too.**

* * *

 **And here we go! Chapter 3! Finally!**

 **Enjoy, favorite, review, and follow if you'd like to see more! I love the feedback!**

 **Have fun and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Eve

Chapter 4: Twas The Night

 _Sister..._

Miranda jolted awake that night.

 _Sister... Listen..._

Miranda ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"What do you want?" asked Miranda.

 _Won't you come and join me soon..._

"No...no... I can't... Get out of my head!" Miranda exclaimed. "Why can't you let me be happy?"

"Miranda-Suma?" asked Kawaii-Chan, opening the door. Miranda looked over and saw Kawaii-Chan, Aphmau, and Katelyn in the doorway.

"We heard you run in here and then you started shouting..." Aphmau said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Miranda said. "Bad dream I guess... come on... let's go back to bed."

* * *

Aaron woke up. He stretched and smoothed back his hair. However, it felt... wet. He moved his hand and saw it was pink. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

His hair, all of it, was dyed pink. Except the part he ran his hand across.

"Aw... look... not to manly now, huh?" Amythist said. Aaron spun around and looked in the doorway of the bathroom. In one hand she was holding a staff. In the other, she held a bottle of pink hair dye.

"How did you-" stuttered Aaron, looking at her, than his hair in the mirror, running his hand through his hair, trying to get the dye off, but the dye was already dry.

"Relax... it'll wear off by the end of the year, Pinkie Cake." Amythist said.

"Do not start calling me names!" Aaron said.

"Come on... it's not like it'll stay like that forever." Amythist said. "Then again... Dante's used to be blond..."

"WHAT?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Kidding... don't be so uptight about it-" Amythist replied, holding back a giggle. "Pinky."

"AMYTHIST!" roared Aaron, starting to chase after her.

Amythist laughed and ran down the stairs and back to the house.

* * *

Miranda was busy decorating the tree with Aphmau, Katelyn, Garroth, Laurence, and Kawaii-Chan when Amythist came running in.

"I did it!" exclaimed Amythist, waving around the bottle of dye in her now pink hand. "You owe me ten bucks each!"

"Hold up... were's the evidence?" asked Garroth.

Aaron came running in, pink hair and all. Katelyn burst out laughing while Aphmau and Miranda stifled giggles.

"Pay up." Amythist told Garroth and Laurence. Both boys sighed and pulled out their wallets.

"Ooh! Aaron-Suma looks so cute!" Kawaii-Chan exclaimed.

"That... *gasp* girl... dyed my hair...pink." Aaron said, pointing to Amythist while trying to catch his breath. "Oh... hi Aphmau."

"Garroth and Laurence paid me to do it." tattled Amythist. "Twenty bucks. Each."

"SERIOUSLY?" asked Aaron.

"Relax, I'll fix it..." Amythist said "...when the dye wears off in a few months..."

"Just... I just..." Aaron said angrily, trying not to get too angry. "It's okay... pink is my second favorite color..."

"I like it." Aphmau said. "It makes you look adorable."

"Really?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah." Aphmau said. Garroth and Laurence looked angrily at Amythist.

"We want out money back." Laurence told her.

* * *

Miranda pulled the pumpkin pie out of the oven just as Zane walked in.

"Hey Zane!" chirped Miranda.

Zane looked over on the counter. There was a loaf of sliced fruitcake next to some sugar cookies on the counter.

"Fruitcake?" asked Zane.

"Feel free to try some." Miranda told him.

"Well than... hopefully this won't kill me..." Zane said, picking up a slice and taking a bite. "Wow... it's actually good."

"The secret is to cook it so it gets soft. not hard, and to use fresh fruit instead of the canned chunks." Miranda explained. "I took culinary as my college elective. Kawaii Chan will have quite a bit of competition at this year's party!"

"Party?" Zane asked, feeling a little disheartened.

"Yeah... didn't Aphmau send you the email?" asked Miranda, putting the pie down on the counter to cool.

Zane didn't respond. Aphmau never told him she was throwing a party... why didn't she tell him?

"Well... if she didn't..." Miranda said turning around. "Maybe you'd-" Miranda heard the front door slam closed and Zane was gone.

"-Be... be my... date?" asked Miranda. She turned back around and walked to the blender to make the whipped cream.

Meanwhile, Kawaii Chan was watching from the doorway, a determined look only a dedicated meif'wa could have when her ship was about to sink.

She was getting them together.

* * *

That night

The party was fun. Kawaii Chan and Miranda came to a truce over who made the best food. Travis kissed Katelyn on the cheek under the mistletoe- she responded to him by giving him a punch in the face. Amythist hid from Aaron and flirted with Vylad, who was in town at the time of the party. Everything was good.

Around eleven that night, once everything was all cleaned up, everyone had gone to their houses to go to bed. Miranda slept for a good two hours... then at one in the morning, she was awakened by Kawaii Chan shaking her shoulder. Miranda sleepily opened her eyes, confused.

"Kawaii, what-" Miranda started to say.

"Shh! Kawaii Chan heard noises!" Kawaii Chan whispered.

That was when Aphmau poked her head out of the closet, nearly giving Miranda a heart attack and snapping her awake.

"How did you-" asked Miranda.

"The house has secret closets that join all the upstairs bedrooms together!" whispered Aphmau. "Come on!"

Miranda and Kawaii Chan joined Aphmau and Katlyn in Aphmau's bedroom.

"There's some noises downstairs." whispered Aphmau. "I think we have a robber."

"Should we call the police?" asked Katlyn.

"Look... I think a cat or something ran into the house through the doggie door." said Miranda. "Or maybe Celeste got loose. I'll check it out."

"Wait..." Aphmau told her. She tossed Miranda a plush bunny rabbit.

* * *

Zane silently tiptoed into the girl's house. He was just about to reach the tree when-

-someone whapped him on the back of the head with something soft with two hard plastic buttons.

Zane jumped and looked behind him. It was Miranda, in her pajamas, holding a flashlight and a pink bunny rabbit plushie, ready to strike again.

"Zane?" she asked.

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Day

Chapter 4: Christmas Day

"Zane? What are you doing up?" asked Miranda. "And why are you wearing a poorly made Santa suit that looks like a dress?"

"Um... this is just a dream... go back to bed..." Zane told her quickly.

"I know it's not, and I can't." Miranda said matter of factly.

"Why can't you?" Zane asked.

"I-I just can't." Miranda replied.

She sat down on the couch. Zane sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm... not." Miranda responded. "And... can we not talk about why?"

"Sure." Zane said. "If we can do likewise about why I'm here."

"Agreed." Miranda replied.

"It's just... hard to work things out... especially on Christmas." Zane told her.

"Then again... if Christmas never existed... you would have never come running here, exiled form your pack and thrown out from your home that night,.. and I would have never gotten to know you in my family."

"Yeah... Isn't funny how something happy and sad and traumatic and relived can happen in one night?" asked Miranda.

"Funny. And strange." Zane said.

"You where the best Christmas gift I ever received." Miranda told Zane. leaning on his shoulder.

"And you where mine." Zane replied.

In the upstairs doorway, Kawaii-Chan stood, smiling.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" she whispered loudly,

Kateyln rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"Merry Christmas Kawaii-Chan." Aphmau replied.

* * *

The next evening, the neighborhood was back in the living room, opening presents and talking pleasantly. Suddenly, Miranda came hurrying down the stairs wearing a Christmas sweater, blue jeans, jingle bell earrings, and her arms full of wrapped presents.

"Sorry. I slept in a little late this morning and had to wrap the presents in a hurry." she apologized.

The room went silent. Everyone looked confused- except for Aphmau, Katelyn, and Kawaii Chan, who hid smiles.

"Not meaning to be rude in any way whatsoever- but wasn't your flight supposed to leave earlier this morning?" asked Garroth.

Miranda shook her head. "Look out the window."

The group crowded around the window and saw a moving van pulling up in front of one of the empty houses.

"Actually... moving in." she said. "A few blocks down from here."

The group cheered. A few sentences could be made out:

"Oh my gosh! That's incredible!"

"That's amazing!"

"Welcome to the street!"

* * *

Miranda moved the last box of things from the U-Haul truck into her home. When Zane walked in.

"So... you're moving in?" he said awkwardly.

"Are you... you happy with it?" she asked

There was a pause.

"Are you kidding? This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I- I could kiss you!" Zane exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around.

When Zane realized what he was doing, he quickly put her down. "I mean... that's great... and... of course I wouldn't kiss you-"

Miranda kissed him gently on the lips.

"But I do." Miranda two kissed

Garroth and Laurence were watching from the door.

"I love happy endings!" exclaimed Garroth.

Zane and Miranda broke from their kiss and looked over at the two friends.

"GAH! What are you doing here?" asked Zane.

"Oh... right... they're helping me move the furniture I ordered..." Miranda told him.

"You two should get a room." Laurence joked.

Zane grabbed a pillow and threw it in Garroth and Laurence's direction as the two boys ran out of the room.

 **The end.**

 **Not yet. I have more books planned. In fact, I want to move on to two books being worked on simultaneously, one on the Emerald Secret, another about the events between this chapter and the Emerald Secret.**

 **Let me know if you're excited in the reviews!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**

 ** _Thank yous:_**

 ** _Amythist Heart- reviewer, favoriter, best friend, and the creator of Amythist._**

 ** _Favoriters and followers: Amythist Heart, ashley2018v, and OddDangerSpirtitualCyberLover17_**

 ** _Reviewers: ZaneRo'meave-87, Amythist Heart,_** ** _OddDangerSpirtitualCyberLover17, Guest, and Willow Juilen._**

 ** _To all 488 visitors and readers._**

 ** _Thank you all for taking the time to read about a werewolf with a pixie cut. We wouldn't be this far without you. Amythist Heart and I have been crafting our OCs long before either of us received our accounts. This dates back to around the end of season 2 of My Street. Thank you for everything._** ** _We can hardly wait until the emerald secret is discovered._**


End file.
